Użytkownik:Lukisiak/Brudnopis
Tutaj znajduje się brudnopis użytkownika Lukiego. Nie tykać ! Alternatywy Dobrzy #'Ben Tennyson' (dobry- Ben 10) #'Albedo Callidum' (zły, ale potem dobry- Nega 01) #'Jack Bruce' (zły, ale potem dobry- Beast 10) #'Adapten '(zły, ale potem dobry- Adap10) #'Jimmy Jones' (dobry- Element 10) #'Ben Tennyson '(dobry; 8-letni- Kid 10) #'Benjamin Tennyson '(dobry; 30-letni- Ben 10.000) #'Kenny Tennyson '(dobry; 10-letni; syn Benjamina- Ken 10) #'Kevin Levin '(dobry; 11-letni- Kevin 11) #'Ben Twelvson '(dobry; 16-letni- Ben 12) #'Sir Ben '(dobry; rycerz- Knighten) #'Panicz Benjamin Kirby Tennyson' (dobry, królewicz, dżentelmen- Genten) #'Gaikoku' "Eirian" Senshi (dobry, ninja- Ninja 10) #'Ben Tennyson' (dobry, osiemnastoletni, steampunkowy- Steam 10) #'Jennifer' "Jen" Tennyson (dobra, 16-letnia- Jen 10) #'Omnitrixterka' #'Ben von Graff' (dobry, bazowany na Maxie Steelu- Iron 10) #'Ben Tennyson '(dobry, słwany, bogaty- Ben 23) #'Ben Tobbinson' (dobry, koncepcyjny, rudy, młody- Ben 9) #'Danny Phantson' (dobry, Ektonuryt- Dan 10) #'Alex Tennyson' (dobry, Pupillian Błękitny- Pet 10) #'Gwen Tennyson' (dobra- Gwen 10) #'Gwendolina Tennyson' (dobra- Gwen 10.000) #'Connie' "Bennie" Tennyson (dobra- Bennie 10) #'Bool Bool Lagoonson' (dobry, Pisccis Volan- Aqua 10) #'Ben Tennyson' (dobry- Ben 10.000.000) #'Ben Tennyson' (dobry, Charmasian- Czar 10) #'Jarry Sparowson' (dobry- Kapitan 10) #'Ben Coulson' (dobry- Zielony AlienWarrior) #'Tomas Tennyson' (dobry, generał wojskowy- Soldier 10) #'Ben Tennyson' (dobry bohater-''' Green10') #'Ben Tennyson''' (dobry kowboj- Cowboy 10) #'Rook Blonko' (dobry, Revonahgander- Proto 10) #'Max Tennyson' (dobry, dwudziesto-jedno letni- Max 10) #'Sonen Echoson '(dobry, uroczy, Sonorosian- Echo 10, 10, 10) #'Lisa Brenda Tennyson' (dobra, miła, różowa, stworzona przez ChesireP- Lisa 63) #'Argit '(dobry, chciwy- Argit 10) #'Ben Dumbinson' (dobry, zabawny- Ben 69) #''Nieznany hydraulik Ben'' #'Ben Tennyson '(dobry- Ben 0) Dobrzy Nie-Benowie #'Zak Sobota' #'Rex Salazar' #'Sari Sumdac' #'Puellvenator' Źli #'Free Evil' (zły- 3VIL) #'Ben Tennyson '(zły- Psycho 10) #'Gwen Tennyson' (zła- Psycha 10) #'Beneth Tennyson '(zły; 18-letni; naukowiec- Dr. Benn Tenn) #'Jonny Tennyson '(zły; emo- Emo 10) #'Chochlik Tennysoński '(zły; Nemuina; chochlik- Pixie 10) #'Uga uga' (zły, neandertalczyk- UGA UGH) #'Negatrixterka' #'Ten Bennyson' (zły, biały- Whiten) #'Benneth Hunderson' #'Wayne Timorson' (zły, wilkołak- W 10) #'Zack Timorson' (zły, zombie- Z 10) #'Owen Tennyson' (zły, otyły, no-life, pryszczaty, gracz- Owen 10) #'Ben Kukuryku' (zły, psychopatyczny, w kaftanie, pół Zombie- Benzarro) #'Jinnie Mercury-Callidum' (zła, psychopatyczna- Benteka) #'Albedo Callidum '(zły- Albedo 10.000) #'Benjamin Negrason' (zły- Czarny Tysiąc) #'Josh Fraxinuson' (zły- Fraxi-Czarny) #'Eric Fraxinuson' (zły- Faxi-Ciemnoszary) #'Carl Fraxinuson' (zły- Faxi-Szary) #'Eva Fraxinuson' (dobra- Faxi-Jasnoszara) #'Vanessa Fraxinuson' (dobra- Faxi-Biały) #'Benjamin Fraxinuson' (zły- Amalgam 10) #'Vilgax' (zły- Vilgax 10) #'Ben Wallson' (zły- Czerwony AlienWarrior) #'Vilgax Zdobywca' (zły- Vilgatron) #'Android Quanto-Elf' (zły, robot- Robot 8.511) #'Ben Tennyson' (zły- Bad Ben) #'Tim Nonson' (zły- Tim 10) #'Ben Gray' (zły, cienisty- Shadow 10) #'Deos Red Night' (zł, Tetramand- Strength 10) #'Ben Halfinson' (zły, despotyczny, egoistyczny Ben- Ben 10 i pół) #'David Tennyson' (zły, punkowy, syn alternatywnego Fistricka- Punk 10) #'Ben '"Eon" Tennyson (zły, zmutowany 1/3 Człowiek, 1/3 Chronosapien, 1/3 Ommerowian- Eon) #''Eon bardziej ludzki... jako nastolatek... xD'' #''Nieznany- Szaman'' #''Nieznany- 'Swagger'' #''Nieznany- Khyber'' #''Nieznany- Aggregor'' #''Nieznany- Ragnarok'' Źli Nie-Benowie #'Zorgor '(zły, Rhinosian- '''Zorgor Straszliwy) #'Zak Poniedziałek ' #'Zła Sari Sumdac' #'Amanda Tennyson' (zła- Tech'Manda) Test Customowego Navboxa i Infoboxa Lista obcych Seria Rozdział 1 Młody Ben Tennyson znajduje Omnitrix i rozpoczynają się jego nieziemskie przygody. Czyhać na niego będą między innymi potężny Vilgax, podstępny Dr. Animo i straszny Zs'Straszar. (bazowane na Oryginalnej Serii) Rozdział 2 Ben o rok starszy, wraca po wakacjach do szkoły, ale dalej musi chronić ziemię przed nowymi zagrożeniami. Zmierzy się też z wielkim Eonem i psychicznym Malware'm. (bazowane na wydarzeniach między Oryginalną Serią, a Obcą Potęgą, oraz na retrospekcjach z Omniverse) Rozdział 3 Ben po 2 letnim odpoczynku od Omnitrixa, Vilgaxa i innych kosmicznych spraw, jako 14 latek wraca do fachu i z pomocą Gwen i Kevina musi zmierzyć się z mocarną rasą Nadpleminia i UFOzbirów. (bazowane na Obcej Potędze) Rozdział 4 14 letni Ben Tennyson posiadacz Ultimatrixa, ratuje wszechświat i staje do walki z Aggregorem oraz masą innych przestępców. (bazowane na Ultimate Alien) Rozdział 5 Ben zyskuje 15 lat, nowy Omnitrix, nowych obcych, nowego partnera, nowy pojazd, nową dziewczynę, nowego wroga namber łan i nowe przygody. (bazowane na Omniverse) Rozdział 6 Ben odbudowuje swoją starą ekipę po paru miesiącach solowej działalności, i wraz z nimi udziela między galaktycznej pomocy na innych planetach. Rozdział 7 Ben i jego drużyna zostają uwięzieni w galaktyce strachu i potworności, lecz gdy ostatecznie udaje im się wrócić na Ziemię tam nie czeka ich nic lepszego, roboty przejmują władzę, czy Benowi uda się je zgładzić? Rozdział 8 Starzy wrogowie Bena powracają z nowymi mocami i sojusznikami. Ben musi stawić czoło nowemu klonowi siebie Jackowi, aktualnego posiadacza Nemetrixa. Rozdział 9 Ben ma dosyć ciągłych zagrożeń czyhających na swoich bliskich z winy jego samego, postanawia więc nieco zmienić swoje życie stając się bohaterem incognito. (bazowane na Mega Spider-man) Rozdział 10 Tajemnicza istota powołuje wszystkich wrogów Bena i ludzkości, Ben ma także zmartwienia z Czarnymi Agentami oraz poszukiwaniem antycznego Elementatrixu. Spin-offy Ben 10.000: Wielki bohater ludzkości Wymiar 10, rok '23, 25 letni Ben Tennyson ratuje wszechświat. 26 odcinków. Gwen 10: Kosmiczna wojowniczka Wymiar 43, 12 letnia wojowniczka Gwen Tennyson posiadaczka Omnimatrixa podbnie jak inne alternatywne odpowiedniki Bena ratuje galaktykę przed zagrożeniami. 26 odcinków. Ben 23: Największy Heros Ben 12: Złamany świat Dan 10: Mroczna otchłań Obcy Bena Kryształowi *Diamentogłowy (turkusowy; odbijające) *Rubinogłowy (czerwony; wybuchowe kryształy) *Kwarcogłowy (żółty; odmiana Kwarcu- Cytryn; moc ze słońca) *Biksbitogłowy (różowy; kiedyś Chromaton; różowe lasery i pochłanianie mocy) *Szmaragdogłowy (zielony; moc życia tj. mana) *Szafirogłowy (granatowy; moc z księżyca) *Bursztynogłowy (pomarańczowy; masa zamieniająca się w kryształ) *Ametystogłowy (fioletowy; moc strachu) Moar Arleady Unavailable Wymiary *X- Wymiar Niebiańskich Istot *1- Główny (Ben 10, Albedo 01, Jack 10, Adapten) (><) (><) (><) (><) *2- Wymiar Negatywny *3- Wielka Nicość *4- Legerdomena *5- Wymiar antymaterii (Zak Poniedziałek i inne) *6- Tajemniczy Sobotowie *8- KidTen (><) *9- Dr. Benn (><) *10- Ben 10K (><) *11- Kevin 11 (><) *12- Ben 12 (><) *18- Steam Ben (><) *20- Jen 20 (Gender, Color Swap) (><) *23- Ben 23 (><) *33- Dan 10 (dobry Ben, z Anuriańskiej domeny, Ectonuryt) (><) *34- Z 10 (zły Ben, z Anuriańskiej domeny, Zombie) (><) i Wild 10 (zły Ben, w połowie wilkołak) (><) *38- Owen 10 (zły, otyły Ben) (><) *40- Benzarro (><) *41- Benteka (Gender, evil swap) (><) *42- Pet 10 (><) *43- Gwen 10 (><) *46- Rex Salazar *47- Wymiar Diagona *48- AllienWarrior Zły (><) *51- Bennie 10 (Gender Swap) (><) *54- Techni'Ca (Cybordżyca) *66- Wymiar Piątki Korzennych Fraxinusonów (>•'<)' *68- Black Ben (><) *69- Świat dziwactw *74- Bad Ben (><) *76- Wymiar gdzie Ziema zostaje zniszczona przez Huga pomocnika Paradoxa *77- Wymiar Czarownic- Dobra Gwen, Sunny i Hope walczą z czarną magią. Brak Bena. *83- Ben 10M (><) *84- AllienWarrior Dobry (><) *97- Wymiar Vilgaxa 10 (><) *98- Wymiar Vilgatrona *100- Wymiar Paradoksa *317-414- 98 wymiarów zniszczonych przez Diagona Aluzje bohaterów i złoczyńców z Marvela *Hydraulicy (T.A.R.C.Z.A.) *Helirakiet/Helirocket (Helicarier) **Mick Strong (Nick Furry) **Sharp Strong(Blade Furry) **Moly Gunther (Maria Hill) **Agent Colnose (Phill Coulson) *Revengerzy/Revengers(Avengerów) **SteelMan (IronMan) **ChickChuck (Falcon) **Bowhand (Hawkeye) **Ciemna pajęczyca/Black spidey (ponadto moce Zielonej Latarni z DC; Czarna wdowa) **Zeur (Thor) **Huge (Halk) *Hydrauliczni Treningowcy/Plumbing Trainees (S.H.I.E.L.D.: Trainees) **Zielony/ZielonyDycha/GreenTen/GreenTeen/Green (Spider-man) **Szczęściara/LuckyGirl (White Tiger) **Ciemny kolo/Darkdude (Powerman) **Koci heros/Cat Soldier (Żelazna pięść) **Gwiezdnystrzał/Gwiezdny/Starstrike (Nova) *Galactica Enforca (Galaktyczni obrońcy/Guardians of da Galaxy) **Gwiezdnymiot/Starblast (ojciec Starstrike'a, Atomoid; Starlord) **Ice-ax (Drax) **Rocket Dudesman (brat Rada/Kacza; Rakietowy Szop) **Lamora (kocha lamy, Chimera sui Generis; Gamora) **A-Root (Groot) *Czwórka fantastycznych/Four of Fantastic (Fantastyczna czwórka) **Dr. Elastic (Pan Fantastyczny) **Ectowoman (Invisble Woman) **Torchman (Human Torch/Ludzka pochodnia) **Rockie (Thing/Rzecz) *Zespół Huge (Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I.) **Huge (Hulk) **DieHuge (She-Hulk) **RedHuge (Red Hulk) **M-Bomb (A-Bomb) **Wild Hu' (Scar) *Ryczący Gang (Wyjące Komando) **Khoophuler (Żyjąca Mumia) **Pazurołak (Wilkołak Nocy) **Frank Młot/Frank the Hammer (Potwór Frankensteina) *A-Meni/A-men (X-meni) **Heliar (Angel) **Smartger (Beast) **Biggos (Colossus) **Unieye (Cyklops) **Coldien (IceMan) **Mindie (Jean) **DarkMonkey (NightCrawler) **Thundie (Storm) **Tigerine (Wolverine) **Doctor A (ProfesorX) *Sześcioro zła (Podstępna szóstka) **Szokzaur/Shocksaur (Rhino) **BuzzMeduzz/BuzzMeduss (Electro) **ChickBoxer (odpowiednik Skorpiona...) **Dr. Animo (odpowiednik Octopusa) **Khyber Łowca (odpowiednik Kravena) **Dr, Reptill (Curt Conors) *DNAsite/DNAżyt (Venom) *Delta DNAsite/Delta DNAżyt (Gamma Venom) *Will Harangue (Jonah Jameson) *Garry Zomboni (Harry Osborn) *Jessie Nance (Marry Jane Watson) *Herbert J. Zomboni (odpowiednik Normana Osborna) **SteelCometh (Iron Patriot) **Zombozo (odpowiednik Zielonego Goblina) *Stanley (woźny Stan) *Czerwony/Red0/RedZero (Deadpool) *Hex (odpowiednik Lokiego) *Lemon10 (Steel Spider) *CirCus (OsCorp) *Ciocia Maya Tennyson (Ciotka May) *Wujek Peter Tennyson (Wujek Ben)) Warunki drugiej zmiany Wymiaru 1 (odtworzenie wszechświata przez Bena) BRAK Warunki trzeciej zmiany Wymiaru 1 (zmiana wszechświata na podobieństwo Ziemi-TRN123 z Marvel Universe) *Rodzice Bena Tennysona nie żyją... *Dziadek Max nie żyje... *Verdona w sumie też nie żyje... *Zespół ben składa się tylko z 5 osób: **Ben Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson **Kevin Levin **Rook Blonko **Tom Sander *Ben chodzi do szkoły. *Ben nie ma ostatecznych form obcych. *Jeśli Ben pokaże swoją tożsamość komuś z kto nie ma z nim stałego sojuszu efekt zmiany trzeciej zostanie cofnięty do dnia kiedy został w drożony i tylko Ben Tennyson oraz osoby ponadczasowe tj. Eon i Profesor Paradox będą pamiętać te wszystkie zmiany. *Ben nie jest upoważniony do opuszczenia Wymiaru 1. *Ben w 50% szansy będzie zmieniać się w Arachascimiana zwanego Małpająkiem. *Ben nie ma upoważnień do używania Niebiańskiej Istoty. Piątka Amoku czyli The Five of Furries Początkowo siódemka. Lecz po incydencie w 1967 roku gdy K'll-R Tr'ck-R poprzez zdradę drużyny spowodował śmierć jednego z członków Mindie Wise, została piątka. Pokonana została w 1968 przez pierwszych Hydraulików zwanych wtedy inżynierami. *Charge (pol. Ładunek)- Ognisty i zarazem Lodowy członek drużyny, także jej lider. *Scarold (pol. Strachold)- Straszny, mroczny członek drużyny, vice-lider. *Leafviner (czyt. Lifvajner; pol. Listnypnączer)- Roślinność i flora, a także grzyby. *TechTron (czyt. TekTron; pol. TechTron)- Mechaniczn-elektryczny członek. *W'ld-R (czy. Wild Ar; pol. Dz'k-R; czyt. Dzik Er)- Fauna i wielka siła oraz lojalność. (jako jedyny z nich przeżył, został złapany w odcinku nr. 287) *K'll-R R'n-R (czyt. Killer Runer; pol. Zabójczy Biegacz)- Szybki i zwinny, a także twardy. Zdrajca i winowajca śmierci Mindie. *Mindie Wise (czyt. Mindi Łajs; pol. Myślna Mądrka)- Inteligencja, telekineza, dziewczyna. Zdradzona przez K'll-Ra padła ofiarą wielkiej betonowej kolumny, której sama nie udźwigła. W odcinku 482im Powrót do Nicości: część 2 widać Mindie Wise która została wskrzeszona nieco później, gdyż jej ciało było zakopane na innym cmentarzu. Łuki Historii od Rozdziału 6 do 10 *271-280 Rekatywacja Zespołu *281-300 Pomoc między galaktyczna *301-310 Gang Malware'a *311-340 Wyprawa na Anura *341-370 Inwazja Robotów *371,372,374 Gang Vilgaxa *377,378 Inwazja Klonów Miliardera *381-383,387,388 Początek sojuszu Albeda z Jackiem *393-397 Jeden, a wszystkie typy! *401-404 Ben staje się zły *407-410 Adaptrix i FreeEvil *411-414 Narodziny Green 10a *415-440 Green 10- Kosmiczny Bohater *441-443 Upadek Green 10 *442-445 Tęcza Bohaterów, jak i Wrogów *445-450 Magiczna siła *451-460 Ucieczka i Zemsta *461-470 Elementatrix *291-292,299-300,364,391-392,461-472 Wskrzeszeni *473-478 Faceci w czarnym *481-490 W Ylcatraz *451-452,479-480,490 Tajemniczy wspólnik Vilgaxa *494-495 Uwięziony w świecie dziwactw *491-500 Wielki Plan Vilgaxa i Malewire'a Odcinkek Zderzenie 1 i 2 Pełna Fabuła z Części 1 taka sama jak w Ult.Spidermanie. *Dr. Octopus=Dr. Psychobos *Loki=Hex *Bestie Venomiczne z stworów z Azgardu=Bestie DNASitowe z stworów z Legerdomeny *Cel besti zniszczyć miasto=Cel besti zdobyć wystarczająco Many dla Eona. z tą różnicą że po uwolnieniu Dr. Psychobosa przez Hexa, gdy przybywają do bazy Anima na ziemi, w wodzie, a Psychobos paraliżuje Hexa, zabiera jego księgę czarów i zamienia miejscami Green10 i Hexa, poczym Animo pobiera próbkę DNAsite z podzespołów Omnitrixa. Hex się odcknął i Psycho' zrozumiał że zamienił Hexa i Bena nie tylko umysłami ale także umysłami, chętni zdjęcia maski i zobaczenia prawdziwego oblicza Green10a przerywa Hex w jego ciele który by nie było więcej zdrad w sojuszu, zostawia ten "deserek" gdy wszystko się uda z godnie z planem. Część 2 Walka Revengerzy vs. Ben w ciele własnym, Walka Pomocnicy Hydrauliki vs. Ben w ciele własnym, Ben udowadnia przyjaciołom swą rację, Walka Ben i przyjaciół z Revengerami, Ben udowadnia swym heroizmem że to naprawdę on. Potym jak Ben udowadnia że jest sobą ratując spadający pociąg, Hex atakuje Revengerów i Pomocników Hydrauliki i wyjawia im że on przy pomocy Dr. Psychobosa wypożyczonego z więzienia w Wielkiej Nicości stworzył armię specjalnych DNAżytów/site'ów z nosicielami w postaci kamiennych potworów. Gwen zauważa że DNAżyty żerują na manie pobliskich istot i roślin, wtedy zaczyna się walka z DNASiteami, a Zeur przy pomocy Gwen otwierają portal Legerdomeny i odrywając DNAżyty od nosicieli wrzucają tam skalne potwory. Wszystkie pasożyty uciekają do tajemnej i byłej kryjówki Anima pod wodą. Tam przynoszą Psychobosowi manę, on się nią ładuję, a gdy przybywają Herosi wita się z nimi i ich atakuje. Gdy bohaterą udaję się zniszczyć kryjówkę Anima i zabierają Hexa do więzienia. W tedy wyłania się z wody OSTATECZNY PSYCHOBOS MADA FAKA, ale oni go pokonują END. OmniWar Plot 1- Ben i Malware 2.0 zbierają drużyny Plot 2- Ben i zespół BETA zostają uwięzieni w Nicości z Malebotami. Plot 3- Tymczasem na Pustkowiach w pobliżu Bellwood Malewire/Maleware 2.0 łączy się z Vilgaxem Plot 4- Wielka wojna się rozpoczyna gdy Zespół BETA wychodzi z Nicości Plot 5- Ben zaczyna walkę z wielkim złem w postaci EvilTitana jako Way Big (początkowo, bezskutecznie), OmniTitan (skuteczniej), potem jednak musi (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook) w drzeć się do bazy i zniszczyć źródło energii łączącej wszystkich wrogów. Aliens used in Ben używa funkcji Losowania OmniWar pt. 1 *Feedback (Normal and Ultimate) *Illusion *Neurolizard (wybrany był Gigantozaur) *Way Big (Normal and Ultimate) OmniWar pt. 2 *Way Big (Ultimate only; shortly) *Fastrack *Illusion *Nanomech *Atomix *Lodestar *Omnibot *Feedback *Buzzshock *Eatle *Nanomech *Terraspin *Eye Guy *Nanomech *Way Big (Normal form) OmniWar pt. 3 *Way Big (Ultimate only; shortly) *Way Big (Normal form) OmniWar pt. 4 *Electrorhino *Neurolizard (wybrany był Way Big) *Deleter *Omnibot *Feedback *Tentaclax *Humungousaur *Echo Echo *Sandbox *Eatle *Razr Edge *Illusion *Echo Echo *Swampfire *Way Big *Chill Breath *Ghost Freak *Four Arms *Armodrillo *NRG *Cannonball *XLR8 *HeatBlast *Way Big *Lodestar *Atomix *Swampfire *Tentaclax *Electrhino *Pesky Dust *Illusion *Swampfire *OmniBot *Diamondhead *Eye Guy OmniWar pt. 5 *Eye Guy *Way Big *OmniTitan *OmniTitan (Smaller) Słowa #'FIN' W #W FINAL OF BEN TEN W #W W #'END OF THE SERIES' W'W LAST EPISODE #EWO la Final Scena of Final Episode w tle- Soundtrack z Heavy Rain *Sceny walk Malebotów, -guardów, -dronów etc. z BETA Zespołem *Ben jako zmniejszony OmniTitan, Gwen, Kevin i Rook próbują wedrzeć się do środka Vilgaxiańsko-Diagońskiej Zs' Malebazy. *Walka na korytarzu bazy, obrywa Rook i zostaje tam *Gwen zauważa gdzie jest komnata z źródłem Energii EvilTitana i skierowuje tam resztę *Trio wdziera się do komnaty, a tam EvilTitan *Muzyka nieco chichnie EvilTitan wypowiada "Troje na jednego? Sprawiedliwie to?"-"Walczmy!"-"Niech wam będzie dzieciaczki" *Walka 3 vs. All in 1 *EvilTitan zmiata Kevin i Gwen z pola bitwy, (gdy Ben klika coś przy panelu reaktora jedną reką) zostają tylko Ben i "ONI" *EvilTitan zostaje ogłuszony i zrzucony pod ściane, a Ben traci formę i unosi się w stronę kuli mocy *EvilTitan strzela w kule na oślep gdy zyskuje przytomność, potężny pocisk trafia w kule, niszcząc ją *Ben się odwraca w stronę wroga z uśmiechem "Żegnaj" *Kula wybucha i zmiata Tennysona w stronę Kevina i Gwen, niszcząc EvilTitana *Pozostają po złoczyńcy tuziny wrogów w postaci Worstów... *Ben wstaje i zbliżenie na tarcze Omnitrixa *KONIEC SERIALU